Hear Me Play Revamped
by Kiri-Exorcist92
Summary: Rewritten as 'Hear Me Rock'
1. New Start

-1**Kiri here, decided to write another fanfic, this one is set in a more modern time, as in iPods, Brand names, and some bands and songs will be used in it. So this is a pre-disclaimer. Kiri hopes this one will get as much positive feed-back as 'Better to Lose' has/and is getting (it isn't complete yet).**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1. New Start

Allen Walker is age fifteen and was adopted again at the age of ten. His real parents had abandoned him for the slight deformity in his left arm. Allen, after shortly turning ten years old, had gone threw a traumatic experience with his first adoptive father, Mana Walker, whom owned the local circus. The horrifying experience had turned his light-brown hair a snow white color, and he had earned an oddly shaped scar on his left eye. The poor young man had lived a good life with Mana, but it all changed when Marian Cross adopted him shortly after Mana's death.

Allen was walking threw the numerous rooms in Cross's house. Allen had lived here for five years now, and it never ceased to amaze him how many rooms there were for just him and his old man. The white haired youth followed the paths that were known as halls and found a room he had never seen, inside it held a piano, a thing Cross refused to buy. Allen walked inside the room cautiously and sat at the bench. His father, Cross, detested the piano. But Mana, the only man Allen willingly called father, had taught him to play the piano when he was small, in fact in his school, even if it's a run down cheap school, he's considered a prodigy at playing. His fingers began to key a song he once played when he started more advanced music, it was called 'Redemption', it was by a singer named Gackt, he was a Japanese artist. He got roughly half way through the song when her heard the calls of Cross.

"OI, BRAT!! WHAT IN GOD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?!", as soon as Allen heard him start to shout, his fingers slammed on the keys in shock and he jumped up form his chair. He was in a lot of trouble now, he knew it. Cross was incredibly strict and his punishments where horrid, in fact he made the Huns looks like nuns!

"I- I-- I'm sorry!!!" He was on the floor begging for forgiveness before the red-haired demon even came up the stairs. "I won't do it agai-"

"I'll et you off this time," Cross said bluntly, the smoke for his cigarette pouring from his lips. "In fact, since you love the damned thing so much, I'll let you use it, as long as it's not when I'm here." Allen looked up at his adoptive father with shock, he not only was being let off, but was being aloud to _use_ the piano, when he wasn't home.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!" Allen latched himself on Crosses leg and started crying with joy.

"Hey!!! HEY LET GO! YOU WON'T BE HOME THAT OFTEN EITHER!!" _Cross says what now?_

" I forgot to tell you, I signed you up for the newer boarding school, what's it called?" Allen sat there, wide eyed, looking up at Cross, he was no longer holding onto Cross's leg.

"BOARDING SCHOOL!?" The poor white haired boy looked distraught. _Boarding school? Why? I'm well behaved, I'm nice, I cook and clean, too, for Christ's Sake!_

"Now cool your jets, I'm sending you there for your education, and for your well-being." Cross was trying to sound like he was doing it for Allen's sake.

"No…I'll bet you sent me to the damned school to get me out of your hair!"

"Ah, you caught on fast. So far all the ladies I brought home think you're a bit of a downer, so I don't need you here." He explained as if it was no big deal.

Allen had trudged up to his room to pack a bag. _I have to make new friends? I mean I didn't have a lot, actually all I have is Jean._ After he packed up all his clothes, Allen started sorting threw his school work, that's when he came across his sheet music, all the songs he and Mana worked on together. And right then and then, Allen started to cry, tear fell from a combination of sadness and happy memories.

"Oh, Father…" Allen sobbed, his left had lightly traced the scar on his left eye, "I'm so sorry." Allen cried on and off for roughly twenty minutes before he ran out of tears.

"Allen! You packed yet?! I need to drop you off at the Academy soon!!"

"Yeah, I'm packed…" The young boy called back, stuffing the music in his back pack.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kiri hopes that this came out good. She worked on this on the flight back to her home town, while watching 'Alvin and the Chipmunks', as apposed to the flight _to _Boston. 833 words!**


	2. New Friends?

-1Recap:

Allen had trudged up to his room to pack a bag. _I have to make new friends? I mean I didn't have a lot, actually all I have is Jean._ After he packed up all his clothes, Allen started sorting threw his school work, that's when he came across his sheet music, all the songs he and Mana worked on together. And right then and then, Allen started to cry, tear fell from a combination of sadness and happy memories.

"Oh, Father…" Allen sobbed, his left had lightly traced the scar on his left eye, "I'm so sorry." Allen cried on and off for roughly twenty minutes before he ran out of tears.

"Allen! You packed yet?! I need to drop you off at the Academy soon!!"

"Yeah, I'm packed…" The young boy called back, stuffing the music in his back pack.

2. New Friends

"Yu-chan! We need a new keyboardist!" Lavi, the annoying red head started his rant again. There at the Black Church Academy, Lavi was the drummer in the most well known band on campus, 'The Black Order'. Lavi had under gone so may name changes he can't even remember his first name, much less the other forty-eight. Lenalee Lee, the sister of their Chemistry teacher/manager, was their back up singer and tambourine player. Kanda Yu, the foreign exchange student from Japan, was the lead singer and guitarist. The bassist, Noise Marie, was in his last year of the Academy. But, sadly, their original keyboardist, Daisya, was expelled for his usual pranks.

"Lavi, for the last god damn time, we have checked out every damn music student for a player, but no one plays as good!", Kanda snapped back, for the umpteenth time. Kanda and Lavi, though it was hard to believe if you weren't there when 'it' happened, were a dating couple and always bickered like this.

"Hey guys!" Lenalee called, running up the long stair case, in all of her short-skirted glory. "Did you hear!?"

"Hear what Lena-chan?" The eye-patched red head inquired, hanging himself off of his seme. Kanda rather simply cocked an eyebrow.

"There's a new kid here!" She squealed in excitement.

"A new kid?" The ebony haired one didn't think it a big deal, but the truth of the school is, he was the most recent new student, and he entered in roughly four or five years ago.

"My brother says that he is a musical genius at his old school!" and with that Lavi knew exactly where she was going with this.

"He plays the keyboard! GOD HAS FINALLY SHOWN HIS LOVE FOR US!!" Lavi had finally crack and released his Kanda to sit and pray happily, after all, it was a catholic school. But of course, Kanda and Lenalee stared, Lenalee thinking Lavi is a psychotic bunny, Kanda, wondering why he loved the thing.

"Actually, Lavi, he's a proper pianist." Lenalee corrected him. Lavi, being himself, was not paying attention, he just continues his tear-filled, wide-smiled, overly-loud, prayer of thanks.

Allen Walker arrived at the school gates with wide eyes.

"Holy Hell," was pretty much all that could come out of his mouth. The school was huge, no, it literally was a castle! "How could he afford this?!" Allen started into the school, eyes grew enormous as he studied the walls. His school bag on his back, his smallish suitcase in hand, he finally arrived at his dorm. He heard music and saw beauty all around him, he felt far from belonging.

--

**Oh, jeezus, Kiri is incredibly sorry for not updating sooner! She has been grounded again, and only just got her laptop back, she hopes to update 'Better to Lose' Also but the next chapter is no where near done! She's also sorry about how short this chapter is.**


	3. New Song

-1Recap:

Allen Walker arrived at the school gates with wide eyes.

"Holy Hell," was pretty much all that could come out of his mouth. The school was huge, no, it literally was a castle! "How could he afford this?!" Allen started into the school, eyes grew enormous as he studied the walls. His school bag on his back, his smallish suitcase in hand, he finally arrived at his dorm. He heard music and saw beauty all around him, he felt far from belonging.

3. New Song

Allen Walker had roamed the corridors after setting his things in his room, which he would be sharing with two other boys. First he stopped in the cafeteria and took a peek into the library, all were impressive. _Now if only this place had a music hall!_ He thought, taking a large bite from the honey-bun he purchased. He passed another room, stopped, and backed up several steps. In the room was a rich, crème colored piano, the keys looked slightly worn, but cared for, it was simply delightful!

"Well, this makes things a bit better." Allen said as he approached the bench, looking for anyone else within the room. When he felt he was alone his fingers touched the keys, his posture straitened, and he cleared his throat.

"Turn around," he began to sing, "Turn around….." In the pauses a woman would be singing. "Turn around bright eyes.." His voice flowed like magic with the soft keys, Total Eclipse of the Heart by Bonnie Tyler and some other guy, it was a very good song, well known and lots of piano in it.

"Once upon a time, I was falling in love, now I'm only falling apart," He heard a soft voice join in. "Once upon a time there was light in my life, now there is only love in the dark, nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart."

Allen turned his head to see a girl seating herself next to him, she had long blonde hair and a pale completion.

"Turn around bright eyes, turn around bright eyes!" He sang back at his part, he felt no reason not too. "Turn around," soon they finished the song they shared and they smiled at each other.

The girl looked up at him and showed how pretty her face was, apart from the medical patch over her left eye, "I'm sorry." She began to blush, "I just heard you singing and playing and I thought, and I just joined in unasked.." she hesitated again, "I'm Lala!"

"I'm Allen, and there's no need for apology, really! I'm glad you joined in! Bonnie Tyler songs are meant to be sang with plenty of people to enjoy!" The two chatted about the song and complimented each other's voices, saying the others' was better than their own. Finally, a name got mentioned, 'The Dark Order', an on campus band that desperately needed a keyboardist.

"You should audition!" Lala exclaimed, "I know the backup singer, she says they'll listen to whoever is willing to play." Allen looked slightly uninterested.

"I've never joined a band, in fact I wouldn't know the first thing about being in one. I'm sorry, but its not really my thing." Allen apologized, Lala looking slightly sad. He got up and looked down at her and his stomach growled loudly. "Where is the lunch room?"

Lala giggled a bit pointing to the right. "Here its called the Dining Hall. Take a right an you are there. Sir Jerry is the _best_ chef there is!"

--

**Kiri is sorry this chapter sucks. But after starting it, she immediately forgot where it was going to go. She'll write a good chapter tomorrow.**


	4. New Class

Recap: "I've never joined a band, in fact I wouldn't know the first thing about being in one. I'm sorry, but its not really my thing." Allen apologized, Lala looking slightly sad. He got up and looked down at her and his stomach growled loudly. "Where is the lunch room?"

Lala giggled a bit pointing to the right. "Here its called the Dining Hall. Take a right an you are there. Sir Jerry is the _best_ chef there is!"

4. New Class

Allen was greatly amazed to find that the place where he bought the honey bun he had consumed earlier was not the Dining Hall. In fact, the vending machine where he got it was located in the _Student Lounge._ Jeez, this school had it all. The Dining Hall was a beautifully decorated section of the school. It was roughly lunch time and the room buzzed with noise. He had gotten in line for the lunch window and admired the stone walls that held portraits of the school board. His jaw dropped to the floor when he saw Cross' picture among those of the school's board members. _'He's one of the people running this place?! I came here because I could get in free!?"_ By the time he got to the window he had a head full of negative thoughts and curses towards Cross, not expecting the greeting he had coming.

"OH DEARY ME! Would you just look at you?! You are so cute, what's your name cutie ©?" A motherly, if not creepy, voice gushed. Allen stuttered out his name, a pale red creeping onto his cheeks. "Awe, you're shy!! Well, I am Jerry and I can make you anything you want!" Allen's eyes glistened.

"Anything?" Allen asked before receiving an over done nod. "Well, in that case, two plates of pasta with meatballs, two Caesar salads, a Sheppard's pie, four Cornish pasties, a turkey and ham sandwich, six helping of beef stew, three drumsticks, some Count Chocula cereal, and for desert A platter of dango!" He beamed happily and Jerry looked shocked at such a large meal for such a small boy.

"You are going to eat all of that?" He asked, the sweet motherly voice tipped with worry.

"Can I get it all in extra large portions?" He asked looking, on purpose, even cuter. Allen was sure he heard Jerry utter a wow.

"I'll have it all done in a bit, go to the second window!" More gushing came, "I promise you, you'll love it ©!!" Allen walked to the next window, had three trays of food handed to him and took a seat. He ate quietly before taking out his schedule, he had arrived late and missed his first three classes. After the lunch break he had Advanced Music, a class made up of children of musical genius who shared work and worked together to get better. Allen had worked his way through his food at great speed, now all he was doing was finishing off his dango.

"Let's see, room 207," Dropping his tray in the return bin, he left the Dining Hall, realizing that the room he was in earlier was the one he needed to go to.

Kanda and Lavi made their way to the Music Hall. As they entered the buzz of the new student finally getting here reached them. Apparently he had this class.

"Ain't it great, Yu-chan? We can evaluate his skills here." The rabbit hung himself off of his deliciously gorgeous boy-friend. Kanda grimaced at his first name being used.

"Don't call me that, ever, again." Our ebony-haired guitarist had to have said this millions of times before now and he knew it was far from the last.

"But Yuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan, I like your given name waaaaaaaaaaay better!!" Lavi whined, over-stressing the words to the point of sounding like he was making fun of opera. Kanda simply shook his head, muttering something about if he wasn't here, Lavi would be utterly useless. He was about to say something to his lover when the door opened shyly, slowly, and most certainly, noticeably, all the students that were normally there where already with in it, this left the new student.

Allen pushed through the door slowly. _Cross……I don't belong here! I belong in my school! The school were I know all my classes, where I don't have a care in the world, not here, where I have to hide so much! _He cursed Cross, again, for maybe the ninth time today. To his dismay, everyone stared. Eyes following his every move, if he lifted a finger he was sure everyone's eyes would dart at it. This was not comfortable. "H--Hello?" He uttered, his English accent in full. This school may have been located in London, but from what he could see, NONE of these students were actual English men.

"OHMIGOD, YU! HE'S A BRITT!! YES WE FINALLY HAVE OUR OWN WICKED ACCENTTED, RANDOM-PHRASE SPEAKIN' KID!! TAKE THAT ST. NOAH'S!!" The sudden shout made Allen jump out of his skin. Correction, what made Allen jump out of his skin was when a very tall, very hyper, _very weird_, redhead tackled him.

--

**Kiri is giving up 3rd person speaking,**

**OH MY FING I AM SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE (and lame) THIS CHAPTER IS!! Oh Jeezus, I am sooooo sorry! I started school and things piled up! I am sooooo sorry! I know you all prolly hate me now, and shit, but I am sorry, I'll try to write a new chapter every week, on Friday nights okay? I'm sorry, especially if you had lost interest in this story, I am so sorry again!!**


	5. UPDATE

Until Kiri has some chapters pre-written for Better to Lose and Hear Me Play no updates to thes stories will be made.

Sorry. Kiri's just in a block on DGM based stories, maybe she'll get out of it by writing some other types of stories.

So sorry again - Kiri


	6. Hear Me Play Update PLEASE READ

Hey, for those who like the story Hear Me Play, know this. I am rewriting from top to bottom. Longer chapters. More detail. More back story. Better to Lose is discontinued. I am bored with it. But this still has potential in my head. So yay.

More from me Kiri. Late while I work on the chapters.

The first revised chapter will be up this week so look for it. It will be in a separate story completely.

-EDIT-

If you have some ideas you'd like to fire at me please PM me. I'm open to them and do read my reviews to see if anyone has guess on where it is going (half the time I am inspired by what people guess!)


	7. HEAR ME ROCK

The first chapter of the revised _Hear Me Play_ is up.

It's called:

_**Hear Me Rock**_

You like that minor title change? Well you better. Now go find it if you want to. Once again, do send me ideas and such if you want them involved. I want you all to do that for me. You'll get mentioned in the chappie if your idea is used.


End file.
